The present invention relates to an improved fluid energy absorber device, such as a fluid spring or shock absorber, or combination of both, having a composite plastic casing which approaches the performance of an energy absorber device having a metal casing without being subject to variations in ambient temperature of the latter, and without being subject to the low spring rates normally associated with energy absorber devices having plastic casings.
Fluid energy absorber devices having plastic casings are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,618,928 and 4,265,344. In the former patent there is also disclosed an energy absorber device with a inner plastic cylinder reinforced by an external filament winding, which is not embedded in the plastic. It is with an improvement over energy absorber devices, such as shown in the foregoing patents, that the present invention is concerned.